


Escarlata

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Sensei [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Regret, Retrospective, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros





	Escarlata

Había sido obvio desde el día 1.  
Nagato simplemente carecía del instinto asesino que requería la vida Ninja.  
De hecho, el que el traumatizado pelirrojo tuviera el más mínimo interés en aprender del Sannin era de por si extremadamente sorprendente, pero el pobre muchacho no tenía la culpa: Él nunca había presenciado la muerte o cualquier forma de violencia antes de la fatídica noche en que su familia fue asesinada en su propia casa, por una miserable hogaza de pan.  
Mientras Yahiko y Konan nunca habían conocido padre alguno, siempre obligados a ver por sí mismos, el Uzumaki había gozado del calor de un hogar y una familia amorosa.  
En retrospectiva, Jiraiya debió verlo venir…  
Quien dijo que lo buenos eran los peores tenía toda la razón…  
Cuando el mundo sólo te ha maltratado – si no terminas como otra escoria de la sociedad –, te endureces o desarrollas la convicción de ser mejor que aquellos que te dieron la espalda. Pero cuando tienes el poder necesario y traes grabada en el corazón la impresión de la bondad y la calidez ajena, perder a quien te enseñó a amar puede desatar consecuencias nefastas…  
Poder…  
Algo que Nagato tenía de sobra pero jamás deseó.  
Su maldición y condena hasta que Yahiko – siempre el soñador idealista – le halló un buen uso a todo aquel potencial que se había mantenido en prácticamente en bruto por más de una década, incluso tras el entrenamiento de Jiraiya: Cambiar el mundo.  
Adjudicarse la autoridad de un Dios…  
Nagato jamás hubiera pensado en algo así por sí mismo, él era demasiado tímido, demasiado inseguro. Pero por los otros Huérfanos de la Lluvia, por sus adorados amigos…¿Qué no habría hecho él?  
No era como si Yahiko estuviera tan desencaminado: Amegakure, desolado por una guerra donde ni siquiera tomó parte, era un agujero de corrupción y decadencia: Hanzō siendo líder – más bien dictador – de esa pequeña Aldea era prueba más que suficiencia.  
¿Acaso ellos, que conocían el sufrimiento de esa tierra y de sus más desvalidos habitantes, no constituirían una fuerza dirigente mucho mejor?  
Yahiko sería la fuerza…  
Konan la justicia…  
Nagato la benevolencia…  
Un sueño de paz hermoso, ahogado en el escarlata de la sangre de su creador…  
Ahora, casi dos décadas después, Jiraiya era quien yacía tendido en el suelo, saboreabando el metálico de su propia sangre en su garganta y evocando el pasado con una triste sonrisa…  
No…  
No podía culpar a Nagato.  
El chico era un alma pura, incapaz de lidiar realmente con aquel mundo podrido en que vivían.  
La culpa era suya:  
De esos Ninjas imprudentes que mataron a sus padres y no se merecían más título que el de mercenarios…  
De Hanzō, por arrebatarle a Yahiko justo cuando un vínculo trágicamente bello había surgido entre ambos…  
De él mismo, por huir de su responsabilidad con esos niños, a los que siempre supo que terminaría fallando…  
No lo merecía...  
Pero...¿Era acaso muy tarde para rogar por perdón?  
Una última vez...Sólo una última vez...


End file.
